


Crappy Family TV

by sarcastic_fina



Series: Grandparents Chlean [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2012-06-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 03:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/426321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fina/pseuds/sarcastic_fina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is this crap?" Dean muttered, staring at the TV in front of him with a frown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crappy Family TV

"What is this  _crap_?" Dean muttered, staring at the TV in front of him with a frown.

"Cartoons," Joey replied with a shrug. He leaned back on the couch, his favorite robot toy under his arm. "Grammy said I wasn't allowed to watch the other channels."

His brows furrowed. "What channel's this?"

"Disney."

Dean snorted. "What? Like princesses and frogs and fairytales?"

Joey wrinkled his nose. "I didn't see no princesses... You think there'll be frogs?" His eyes lit up hopefully.

"I dunno... I watch better TV."

"Just because it has explosions and murder doesn't make it better," Chloe told him, leaning across the back of the couch. She kissed his cheek before ruffling Joey's hair. "This one was watching the horror channel." Her lips pursed.

"The monsters don't look like how Grampy said they would," he replied, tipping his head wonderingly.

"If he has nightmares, you're calming him down," she told him.

"I'm a big boy, I won't get scared!" Joey exclaimed, shaking his head.

"Can't he watch something better than this? It's boring." Dean pointed the neck of his beer bottle at the TV. "Disney, Chlo? He's a  _Winchester_  - we don't  _do_ Disney."

She rolled her eyes. "Change that channel,  _Winchester_ ," she mocked. "And you're sleeping on the couch.

He sighed grumpily, leaning back further into his armchair.

"Quit pouting and I might tell you where I hid that bag of M&M's," she called as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Really?" both Dean and Joey perked up, looking back at her hopefully.

"Are you gonna be good?" she teased, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," they replied simultaneously.

She smiled. "All right... I'll give you the M&M's..." They high-fived triumphantly while she snorted in amusement. "But..."

"Here it comes," Dean sighed.

"Joey get the TV for another hour, meaning nothing but Disney, then he's off to bed... And after that, you can watch whatever exploding car, shoot-out, monster/slasher movie you want."

Dean stroked his chin. "Whaddya think, squirt?" he asked his grandson.

Joey pretended to think it over, mimicking Dean by tapping his chin. "Can I have some juice, too?" he asked, eyes thinned.

Chloe put her hands on her hips. "You drive a hard bargain, but I think I can make that sacrifice."

Joey looked at Dean who nodded and he grinned back. "All right, Grammy, we'll take your deal!"

Chuckling, she walked off to the kitchen and came back with a large bag of M&M's and a small glass of grape juice. "Share," she told them, brow lifted.

Dean snagged the bag and poured himself a handful before taking another handful and gave them over to Joey who put them in his lap while he sipped his juice.

Before she could walk away, Dean grabbed Chloe's hand and dragged her back until she was in his lap. "If I have to watch this crap, so you do," he told her, offering her an M&M.

She ate it from his fingers and then lifted a brow. "That wasn't part of the deal."

"Yeah, well, it was in the fine print." He shrugged and turned his attention to the TV.

Smiling lightly, she leaned back and put her head on his shoulder, plucking an M&M from his hand every once in awhile as they settled in for the night.


End file.
